El primer amor de Lysander
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Lorcan no se esperaba eso, pero tendrá que aprender a aceptarlo.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

"Esta historia participa en "Desafiando tu imaginación" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"

Variables:  
Pareja: Lorcan y Lysander Scamander  
Tema: Primer Amor  
Plantas: Gurdirraiz

* * *

Lorcan siguió con la mirada a su hermano mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja y frunció el ceño. A pesar de haber pasado un par de meses desde la noticia de su hermano, no soportaba verlo cerca de ella. Bajó la vista hacia su plato y rememoró ese día.

Los gemelos estaban sentados en el comedor tomando una taza de té de gurdirraiz cortesía de su madre, cuando Lysander soltó la bomba.

—Creo que estoy enamorado de Lily Potter.

Lorcan había escupido todo el té sobre su hermano, mirándolo incrédulo, mientras su madre sonreía detrás de su taza.

—¿Por qué estás enojado? —interrumpió sus recuerdo James.

El rubio miró a su amigo y vio que esa era su oportunidad perfecta para hacer que su hermano se olvidara de la pequeña Potter.

—Oye James, ¿no te molesta que Lysander esté intentando conquistar a tu hermanita?

James levantó una ceja extrañado por el cambio de tema, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Te la has pasado espantándole los novios , ¿por qué es diferente ahora? —preguntó Lorcan confundido.

—Lysander es mi amigo, sé que no le hará daño a Lily.

Lorcan lo miró con la boca abierta, antes de darse cuenta de lo ridículo que estaba siendo y huyó hacia los jardines.

…

—¿Qué pasa Lorcan? —preguntó Luna en cuanto su hijo llegó.

Al leer la carta de su hijo donde le pedía asistir a Hogsmeade en la próxima visita al pueblo para hablar con ella, había estado rumiando sobre el motivo de esta petición, pero no había averiguado nada. Le había escrito a su hijo Lysander para intentar entender la situación, pero él le había comentado que no sabía nada, que simplemente había estado de un pésimo humor desde que habían vuelto de las vacaciones.

El chico se abalanzó sobre ella y la estrechó en un abrazo, sorprendiendo a la mayor. Ella le preguntó si estaba bien y él se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Luna acarició la cabeza de su hijo y cuando este se calmó comenzó a hablar. Le relató como Lysander se había alejado de él, como solo tenía tiempo para ir tras Lily y que él no se sentía a gusto con esto.

—Solo estás celoso, Lorcan. Es normal que tu hermano quiera pasar tiempo con la chica que le gusta.

—Pero siempre hemos hecho todo juntos, esto no entra en el trato —replicó el chico.

Luna rio, si bien era cierto que desde pequeños habían sido inseparables, era normal que se independizaran un poco en la adolescencia. Aunque Lorcan no estuviera de acuerdo.

—Lo ves de esta forma porque no estás en la misma situación. Cuando te enamores no vas a querer pasar tiempo con Lysander —intentó tranquilizarlo Luna.

—Pero ya estoy enamorado.

Luna arqueó sus cejas esperando que añadiera algo. Nunca había escuchado a Lorcan hablar de alguien especial, así que esto era todo una sorpresa. Al ver que su hijo no quería agregar nada más, comentó.

—Entonces debería saber lo que siente, ¿por qué no intentas pasar tiempo con ella?

Lorcan miró a su madre fijamente, pensando en si sería lo correcto confesarse con ella. Tras unos minutos, llegó a la conclusión de que sería la única persona a la que podría abrir su corazón siempre.

—Esta persona —dijo haciendo una pausa—, no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo porque va detrás de una chica.

Luna abrió un poco los ojos al entender de quien hablaba su hijo, pero su expresión se suavizó al instante. Extendió sus brazos hacia él y lo atrajo en un abrazo. Lorcan cerró los ojos y se dejó embargar por esa sensación de cariño tan pura que le transmitía su madre.

—¿Soy un anormal? —preguntó él en un susurro, aún sin soltar a Luna.

—No, cariño —respondió ella acariciándole el cabello.

—¿Debería apoyar a Lys con Lily?

—Él estaría muy feliz de contar contigo, estoy segura.

Lorcan soltó un suspiro y se dejó apapachar por Luna; más tarde tendría tiempo de pedirle perdón a su hermano por su comportamiento. Después de todo, él no tenía la culpa de no corresponderle.


End file.
